marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix (1,000,000 BC) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Lady Phoenix | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Phoenix Force | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Early human that became an avatar for the Phoenix Force (possible mutant, see notes) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Marvel Legacy #1 | HistoryText = The early human woman that became a host for the Phoenix Force existed on Earth at least a million years ago. When and how she became a Phoenix avatar is unknown, though she was good friends with Odin Borson. She formed an alliance with a group of other supernatural and mystically-augmented beings, fighting an out-of-control Celestial known as the Fallen. Phoenix revealed that she struck the Fallen with flames hot enough to melt a supernova, but it withstood it without as much as a scratch. The Avengers eventually defeated the Fallen and sealed in an underground chamber in what would become the modern-day country of South Africa. Soon afterwards, Lady Phoenix and her allies battled the First Host sent to judge Earth. What ultimately became of her is unknown, though she entered into a romantic relationship with Odin and survived for longer than any of her comrades, save for him. She seemingly stopped being the Phoenix Force's avatar at an unknown period of time and eventually died, her essence being preserved inside the White Hot Room with the other Phoenix avatars. | Personality = Lady Phoenix enjoyed teasing Odin over his initial inability to control the newly-forged Mjolnir. She also possessed a love of combat and destruction, suggesting to Odin that she could immolate anyone and anything who stood in their way with her cosmic flames. She and Odin expressed a mutual romantic attraction towards each other, and they remained comrades and lovers for some time after the other Stone Age Avengers perished. | Powers = Phoenix Force: As a host of the Phoenix Force, Phoenix possesses the great powers of the Phoenix: * Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Lady Phoenix was capable of generating preternatural flames powerful enough to "melt supernovas", and was proud of her capacity for destruction. * Flight: Using either psychokinesis or her cosmic powers, Lady Phoenix was able to levitate herself and fly at immense speeds. * Telepathy: Last Phoenix was capable of communicating telepathically with others. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Agamotto mentioned that the roster of the Avengers included mutants. Though it is unknown which members were referenced, Lady Phoenix was presumably the mentioned mutant, due to the Phoenix Force pattern of choosing telepathic redheaded mutants as hosts. Category:Possible Mutants | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Phoenix Force Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Telepaths